


Prized Possession

by Rose_SK



Series: The Writing Corner Discord Bingo Event 2021 [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Aiden and Lambert Are Friends, Alive Aiden, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Biting, Bottom Lambert (The Witcher), Dom/sub Undertones, Gen Prompt Bingo, Jealous Eskel (The Witcher), Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Eskel (The Witcher), Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Smut, Top Eskel (The Witcher), Wolf Instincts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_SK/pseuds/Rose_SK
Summary: Lambert had never known Eskel to be a jealous man. That was until he found himself pinned against the wall outside his bedroom, stuck between the cold wall and a very hard witcher.“You smell of him again,” Eskel growled from deep within his chest, sending a shiver running down the length of Lambert’s spine, “of that damn Cat.”“Aiden and I are just friends,” Lambert gritted through clenched teeth, but the bulge in his trousers betrayed just how aroused he felt at Eskel’s possessive display.
Relationships: Aiden & Lambert (The Witcher), Eskel/Lambert (The Witcher)
Series: The Writing Corner Discord Bingo Event 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125518
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	Prized Possession

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill 2: Marking/Biting (NSFW) for The Writing Corner Bingo Challenge. I wanted to write more Eskel/Lambert, so there you go. 
> 
> I haven't written M/M smut in a while, so apologies if this seems rushed but I had to get the idea out of my head. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy reading this!

Lambert had never known Eskel to be a jealous man. That was until he found himself pinned against the wall outside his bedroom, stuck between the cold wall and a very  _ hard  _ witcher. 

“You smell of him again,” Eskel growled from deep within his chest, sending a shiver running down the length of Lambert’s spine, “of that damn  _ Cat _ .”

“Aiden and I are just friends,” Lambert gritted through clenched teeth, but the bulge in his trousers betrayed just how aroused he felt at Eskel’s possessive display. That, however, did not mean that he had to give Eskel the satisfaction of seeing Lambert so eager and wanting. Eskel huffed a dark chuckle that had the hair on the back of Lambert’s neck stand up. 

“So you say,” Eskel rasped, his large hands gripping onto Lambert’s hips hard enough to leave bruises, “and yet, I have trouble believing you.”

“Not my fucking problem!” Lambert shoved Eskel in the chest and the only reason the bigger witcher stumbled back a few steps was because Eskel  _ let  _ Lambert push him away. “It’s none of your fucking business anyway who I sleep with, Eskel.”

“Is that so?” Eskel’s wolfish grin  _ did things  _ to Lambert, “I thought that I made myself perfectly clear last winter. You belong to  _ me _ and no one else.” 

There was something inherently feral about territorial Eskel, something about this usually calm and polite man getting worked up over the possibility of Lambert sleeping around with other people - it made the younger witcher feel special, like he was more precious to Eskel than the other witcher lliked to let on. 

Of course, Aiden wasn’t just  _ any  _ other man. Aiden was a witcher, a damn good one too, and one of the very few people on the Continent who Lambert trusted with his life. And yet, there had never been anything other than friendly feelings between him and Aiden. Sure, he was good-looking - Lambert couldn’t deny that the chiseled jaw, tanned skin and yellow eyes speckled with dots of green were all attributes that made Aiden a very attractive man. But Lambert belonged to Eskel and only ever to Eskel. This little game they both liked to play was designed to spice up their sex life, to keep things interesting after nearly two decades of knowing each other this intimately. 

Aiden was nothing but a means to a very enticing end. 

Lambert mirrored Eskel’s predatory expression as he leaned into his lover’s space, amber eyes sparkling with mischief. 

“Oh yeah?” Lambert teased, his tone dropping to below a whisper. Too quiet for the untrained ear to hear, but he knew his words would resonate loud and clear in Eskel’s ears. “If that’s so then…  _ catch me _ .”

With those words, Lambert dashed in the opposite direction and down the winding set of stairs. He heard Eskel’s animalistic growl but Lambert knew that Eskel would not give chase straight away. He was giving Lambert a head start, toying with him, giving Lambert the illusion that he could outrun Eskel. He probably could, if he really wanted to, but getting caught and ravished by his pursuer was the whole purpose of their little game, wasn’t it? 

That, of course, didn’t mean that Lambert had to make it easy for Eskel. The thrill of chasing and being chased was, also, part of the game.

Lambert decided to make things interesting. Geralt and Vesemir were out hunting in the mountains. They wouldn’t return for another couple of days, Lambert guessed. That of course meant that the whole of Kaer Morhen was at his and Eskel’s disposal to fuck wherever they pleased. Lambert jumped down the last dozen steps and landed on his feet at the bottom of the staircase, his keen eyes assessing his surroundings. He could not hear Eskel pursuing him yet, but that didn’t mean anything. For all intent and purposes, Eskel was surprisingly stealthy despite his size and girth. Now was not the time for Lambert to rest on his laurels. He had to think quickly, or get caught and end the game far too quickly for his liking. 

Lambert darted to his left in the direction of the library, which he reached in record time even for his standards. Once inside, he barred the door with Vesemir’s leather settee. That should be enough to keep even Eskel out for a while. Lambert then headed for the window, opened it with nimble fingers and jumped onto the ledge. He waited there for a while, perched precariously on the windowsill as he tried to pick up on Eskel’s scent. He couldn’t, which both surprised and worried him. Knowing Eskel he was probably two steps ahead of Lambert already. 

Lambert decided to follow through with his plan - no use in going back now. He dropped onto a ledge some twenty feet below. The rush of free falling was exhilarating, but nothing compared to the anticipation knotting his stomach at the thought of getting caught by Eskel. The ledge was adjacent to the dining hall windows on the left and the armory windows on the right which, to Lambert’s surprise, had been left open. 

This wasn’t a coincidence. An amused smile graced Lambert’s lips. 

“Ain’t gonna fool me,” he taunted in a sing-song voice as he caught a lingering whiff of leather, firewood and sweat, a combination so uniquely Eskel that there was no mistaking his lover’s whereabouts, “I wasn’t born yesterday, old man. Gonna take more than that to catch me.”

Lambert climbed down the remaining thirty or so feet and broke into a run as soon as his feet hit the ground. His heart was thrumming in his chest and Lambert couldn’t remember the last time he had felt so alive. His sprint took him to the stables where he took a minute to catch his breath. According to his calculations, it would take Eskel another couple of minutes to track him down. 

Boy, was Lambert bad at math. 

Lambert never heard Eskel creep up on him from behind, and without warning, a strong hand came up to cover the younger witcher’s mouth, effectively muffling the startled yelp that tumbled past Lambert’s lips. Eskel’s other arm snaked around Lambert’s slim waist and easily pulled him to a strong chest. Scarred lips pressed against Lambert’s ear and the latter could feel the evidence of Eskel’s arousal press against his ass. 

“Caught ya, lil’ wolf,” Eskel drawled before catching Lambert’s earlobe between sharp canines, “walked right into my trap. Should’ve gone through the armory window…”

Lambert shuddered when Eskel’s tongue left a wet trail along the length of Lambert’s neck. Strong nimble fingers pushed the soft material of Lambert’s undershirt to the side so Eskel’s lips were able to brush over the faded mark at the base of the younger witcher’s throat - Eskel had left said mark there several nights ago and the memory of those sharp canines digging into soft flesh pulled a wanton moan from Lambert, a sound muffled by Eskel’s hand. 

“Shh, shh I gotcha, lil’ wolf,” Eskel placed a soothing kiss on Lambert’s jaw, “want me to mark you again, Lamb?”

Lambert nodded frantically, his ass pushing back into Eskel’s growing bulge. The action earned him a warm chortle from Eskel that went straight to Lambert’s cock.

“I’m gonna take care of you, Lamb. Give you exactly what you want, right here in the stables.” Eskel’s fingers worked on the laces of Lambert’s britches, which soon pooled at Lambert’s ankles as he was being pressed against the door of Roach’s empty stall. Eskel’s hand was still covering his mouth and the power display had Lambert shaking in Eskel’s arms. Thick fingers tugged at the buttplug Lambert had been wearing all day - always better to be prepared, as Lambert liked to say. Eskel groaned before pulling the plug out of Lambert’s ass and replacing it with three thick fingers. Lambert’s growl was primal and animalistic, but he couldn’t bring himself to care when Eskel’s fingers hit his prostate with each thrust. Lambert needed more, needed to feel Eskel’s cock in him, but he could not voice his desire with his lover’s hand covering his mouth. 

“So eager for me, aren’t ya lil’ wolf?” Eskel’s teeth grazed along the day-old bite mark, “Patience. I’ll give you what you want.”

Lambert wiggled his ass in tandem with Eskel’s thrusting movements. His own cock was standing proud and erect, but as he went to massage his balls he heard Eskel snarl right next to his ear.  _ Behave _ . Lambert didn’t feel like behaving, but Eskel was seemingly in no mood for his lover’s antics. 

“You know Lamb, I can stop this right here, right now. Leave ya hanging, high and dry and deny you the pleasure of my cock for the next two weeks. You’ll have to finish yourself off with your hand, but you and I both know that it won’t feel the same. Will it, lil’ wolf?”

Lambert let out a high-pitched keen. He  _ knew  _ Eskel would make good on his threat. Lambert had been at the receiving end of Eskel’s punishment before. Not getting laid was one thing, but being ignored by the one person whose opinion of him Lambert valued the most? Quite another, and also an experience Lambert was not ready to repeat. He thrived on Eskel’s approval, craved the softly whispered praises in his ear when they were both in the throes of passion, lived for the soft touches and tender caresses that no one else was willing to give him because of  _ what  _ he was. Eskel made Lambert feel special,  _ wanted _ , desired. 

Lambert could live without sex, but he couldn’t bear the thought of living without Eskel’s love. 

“Are you gonna behave, Lambert?” Lambert nodded, both his hands now gripping the stall door. Eskel kissed the back of his neck and Lambert could feel his lover’s smirk against his skin. “Good boy.”

Eskel’s fingers kept up their stead rhythm, bringing Lambert ever so close to his release but slowing down as soon as Eskel could feel his lover’s tight ring clamp around his fingers. Edging him, taking his time… why did Eskel have to be such a fucking tease, anyway? There was no need. Lambert whined impatiently, his hips thrusting down on Eskel’s fingers. Without warning, Eskel’s teeth were on Lambert’s throat and digging into the soft flesh, probably drawing blood, not that Lambert cared as he moaned with helpless abandon at finally being granted that which he had been craving. He felt the sharp sting of Eskel’s canines as they pierced through his skin tissue, the rugged feel of his scarred lips, the vibrations of Eskel’s growl against his flushed skin… Being marked, being claimed, as well as the steady pressure of Eskel’s fingers pressing against his prostate eventually had Lambert spilling his load all over the stall door. 

“There ya go, such a good boy for me.” Eskel lapped at the fresh mark. The coppery smell of his own blood invaded Lambert’s nostrils. When Eskel finally removed his hand from Lambert’s mouth, a string of curses pushed past the younger witcher’s lips. Eskel shushed him softly. “You’re all good, Lamb, I gotcha. How’re you feeling?”

“Fucking amazing,” Lambert admitted before leaning his head back until it rested on Eskel’s shoulder. The younger witcher turned his face so he could softly nibble at Eskel’s stubbly jaw, pulling a pleased purr from the other witcher. “Though my balls feel cold now.”

A chuckle rumbled deep in Eskel’s chest. 

“How about you pull your britches up and follow me upstairs for round two?” Eskel suggested, his tongue still lapping at the mark he left on Lambert’s shoulder. The action sent a shiver coursing through Lambert’s body, his mouth falling open and an appreciative moan tumbling past his lips as he felt Eskel’s  _ still very hard cock _ press against his bare ass. There was no place he’d rather be than in the warmth and safety of Eskel’s arms. 

“Carry me?”

“Fuck off, Lamb. You have perfectly functioning legs. Use them.”

Lambert pulled away from Eskel, pulled his pants up and stared pensively at his lover. Lambert managed a cheeky pout as an idea formed in his mind.

“You know, Aiden would’ve swept me off my feet by now and carried me upstairs…”

Something dangerous and wild flashed in Eskel’s amber eyes and Lambert knew that he had hit a nerve. His insolent smirk was quickly wiped off his face when Eskel stepped closer and threw Lambert over his shoulder like he weighed nothing at all. 

“Hey! Put me down, you brute!”

“You asked for it,” Eskel rasped right before a strong hand made impact with Lambert's ass, “that’s what you get for being a brat and winding me up. Don’t dish it if you can’t take it.” 

Despite the affronted huff Eskel’s actions earned him, Lambert couldn’t deny that Eskel’s smack left behind a warm and pleasant sting that had his cock twitch with interest. Lambert decided to revisit that as soon as he and Eskel were somewhere more private.

Later that year, when Lambert and Aiden met again on the Path, Lambert invited his friend to spend the next winter at Kaer Morhen. If the  _ thought  _ of Aiden could rouse Eskel's jealous tendencies, then Lambert was convinced that the  _ sight _ of the Cat witcher would drive Eskel absolutely crazy. 

Next winter promised to be an interesting one. 


End file.
